Let Go of Your Life
by coolmarauders
Summary: AU 6th year. Harry falls into a Voldemort induced coma, and wakes up completely changed. HPDM SLASH. By Moony. DISCONTINUED.
1. Revelations

LET GO OF YOUR LIFE 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR GREEN DAY! This story was originally published under the title Wake Me Up When September Ends, but it had some problems and it got deleted. Oh yeah... For those of you who are wondering which of us 3 Marauders wrote this, it's me, MOONY! Now READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER 1 REVELATIONS Harry's POV 

I'm alone.

I can't even remember the last time when I didn't feel this way. I guess it's normal now. I feel cold and empty.

Sirius was the last of my family- well, the last of my wizarding family, at least. The Dursleys are so foul; I don't even know how they can be considered human. The only reason I'm with them is because of Dumbledore- bloody, stupid, blasted Dumbledore.

Sometimes, it hurts just thinking about that night. Everything was painful; Sirius's death, seeing my friends hurt so bad, not to mention being possessed by Voldemort. I have nightmares about it almost every night.

I really hate my life.

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO 

The boy called Harry Potter was trapped in a nightmare. This was a recurring one. He was in the Department of Mysteries, watching his godfather, Sirius Black, fall into the Veil. Then the scene changed to the point when the Dark Lord Voldemort was possessing him, using his body as a tool for his own devices.

He tore himself out of the nightmare violently, waking up in a sweat with the sheets twisted around his small frame. His eyes were wide with fear. He didn't scream; he had learned to control that.

He crawled out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn't eaten all day, only drinking water. He hadn't even touched the pies that Mrs. Weasley had sent with his birthday presents, which he normally welcomed gladly. He was just too sad. Sirius's death was taking a heavy toll on the boy.

Harry threw himself back into bed and cried himself to sleep, hoping that his dreams wouldn't be haunted by nightmares.


	2. Cuts

**CHAPTER 2 CUTS**

I woke up in the morning, feeling as if my life was completely pointless. I would have cried, except I have no more tears to cry. Life sucks at the moment.

I went into the bathroom, and dug out my razor. I took off the plastic cover, and began to cut myself.

I dragged the blade across my left arm, cutting deep enough just to draw blood. I am not one of those kids who cut down to the bone. I have no desire to see what is below my muscles.

It's satisfying to do this to myself. It helps take away my pain, and seeing the blood drip down my arm makes me feel good, in an extremely horrific way. I smile, as my world fades to black.

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO 

Harry woke up an hour later, not remembering what he had done to himself. His skin healed quickly, leaving a very faint reminder of a scar. But there were some scars that were too hard to heal.

Harry wondered how long it had been since he had heard from Ron or Hermione. It had seemed ages since he had gotten any mail.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Hedwig came into the bathroom, carrying a letter. Harry opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hi! Sorry for not writing, but Hermione and I have been… busy. Dumbledore has been giving us stuff to do left and right. It's getting strange.**_

_**Mum wants to know if you can come to headquarters this summer. I told her that you probably wouldn't want to because of… you know, but she's persistent. She's worried about you. We all are.**_

_**Take care,**_

Ron 

_Ron's right,_ thought Harry. _I just want to be alone right now. _

He decided to leave. It was getting hard to live there alone, without any wizards in the area (save Mrs. Figg). The only hard part was figuring out how he was going to get out of the house without causing too much trouble.

He decided to use the Disillusionment Charm (Moody had taught him how to do it) and leave in the middle of the night on his broom, while the Dursleys were asleep. It was the easiest method.

Harry flew to London that night. He flew silently and swiftly. His emerald green eyes were glazed as he flew to the Leaky Cauldron.

He told Tom that he wanted a room for a couple of weeks, since he had nowhere else to go. The innkeeper didn't ask who he was, so he kept his hood up.

When he got into his room, he put his stuff on the floor and stripped down for bed. It was hot enough that he only had to sleep in his black boxers and a T-shirt. He fell asleep almost instantly, he was so tired. And for the first time in the entire summer, he wasn't haunted by nightmares.


	3. Balance

**CHAPTER 3 BALANCE**

Now that I think about it, it really wasn't my fault that Sirius died. It was Dumbledore's. If he had taught me Occlumency himself instead of Snape, I might have practiced more. If he had told me about the prophecy earlier, I would have been more aware of Voldemort's powers. If he hadn't kept all those secrets from me, Sirius would still be alive. Bloody, stupid Dumbledore is all to blame.

If anything, I don't want to be the hero right now. I just want to die, so I can be with Sirius again. I have nothing to live for, so what's the point of being here?

But then… What would happen? Would Voldemort just take over? Would his evil spread to other countries? Who would stop it?

So you see, my life is pretty much the balance between good and evil. If one side should happen to convince me to join them, then the other will perish. It's either kill, or be killed.

* * *

3 days later, the Weasleys and Company arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw Ron and Hermione together. They would probably react to his thinness and the scars on his arms (if they saw them). He still wasn't eating much, only little bits and pieces of food. He never had had much of an appetite.

They came into the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00 AM on a Friday morning. Ron and Hermione asked Tom if he had seen Harry at all. The innkeeper said that Harry had a room, but he never came out much from what he could tell.

Ron and Hermione approached the door slowly.

"Try to avoid mentioning You-Know-Who," said Hermione. "Both of them. Harry's probably still fairly depressed after watching it all happen."

"Yeah," whispered Ron. "I hope that he's not, like, cutting himself or something like that."

"How do you know about cutters?"

"I read it in a book once. Is that such a surprise?"

"Yes, actually."

Hermione opened the door carefully. When they got in, they found Harry sleeping. He was surprisingly not in the clutches of a nightmare, but rather in a dreamless sleep. He was so thin that you couldn't even see where his body was underneath the blankets.

Hermione went up to him, and gently rubbed his left shoulder. "Harry, wake up," she whispered. "It's us."

Harry opened his emerald green eyes slowly. When he looked up at Hermione and Ron, he smiled slightly.

"Are you okay, mate? You seem kinda thin," said Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little depressed about last year, you know," said Harry.

"We were all really worried about you, Harry," said Hermione. "You didn't do anything… drastic to yourself, did you?"

"Define drastic."

"Oh, I don't know, not eating regularly, staying inside most of the day, sleeping a lot more than usual."

_How does she know?_ Harry thought. _Is it that obvious?_

"Oh yeah, these are for you," said Ron. He handed Harry two envelopes. He opened the thicker one first.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Greetings to our "anonymous" partner in crime! We figured that we might as well make you an official partner in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Here's 30 percent of the money from our total sales. Enjoy!**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Fred and George**_

_Cool_, thought Harry. Within the envelope were a number of gold Galleons.

The second envelope had the Hogwarts seal on it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Here are your O.W.L. results. **_

**Potions: Outstanding**

****

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**History of Magic: Dreadful**

**Divination: Poor**

**Astronomy: Acceptable**

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**

**You will also want to know that the ban against underage wizardry has been lifted, due to recent events, and that the 5th and 6th years will be resorted, in order to create harmony between the houses.**

_**Cordially,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_Resorted, huh? Maybe this time I'll let the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin, _thought Harry with a smirk.

"Did you guys see this thing about the resorting?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Of course, I'm probably going to get put back into Gryffindor. It's my lot in life."

"Oh, Ron, don't sound so depressed," said Hermione. "If you hadn't got put into Gryffindor, you'd never have met me!" Their hands twined together.

"Speaking of which… Harry, did we mention that we are officially going out now?"

"No," replied Harry. "Congratulations, you guys! You deserve to be together." He smiled at them, as their hands clasped.

They went out of the room to let Harry got dressed. When he appeared downstairs, he was half strangled by Mrs. Weasley when she saw him. Tonks hugged him in a much lighter fashion, much to Harry's great relief. When Lupin saw him, his eyes looked tired and slightly red. They embraced tenderly.

" I promised Sirius that I would look after you if anything should happen to him," whispered the werewolf over Harry's shoulder. "I mean to uphold that." When they were in that hug, it seemed as if time had stopped just for them. It felt like bliss.

"Come on," said Lupin at length. "We're here to get your school stuff. Good news about this year, by the way: I get to teach again."

"Lupin?" asked Harry as they walked out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be all right if I just went with you today? No offence to Ron and Hermione, but I still need to be alone."

"Sure, and call me Remus or Moony from now on." He smiled grimly as he remembered the nickname his now-deceased friends gave him all those years ago.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Shopping

**CHAPTER 4 SHOPPING**

Harry and Remus were walking down Diagon Alley together. They had successfully gotten to Flourish and Blotts and all the other stores without being spotted by any of the Order, which pleased Harry greatly.

"Say, Remus," said Harry.

"Yeah Harry?" asked the werewolf.

"Can I go to Knockturn Alley? Please?"

"Any particular reason?"

"I want to find a place where I can get some new clothes. I never quite fit into my cousin's hand-me-downs."

"Sure. But I'm coming with you. I've never been to Knockturn."

"Really? I thought that you guys would've been all over the place when you were kids."

"_I_ never went there, but Sirius and James did every year. They knew all of the best clothing shops and such in there. And Sirius did leave me a list of shops to look at if I ever went there myself."

"Cool." They set off together in the hopes that they would find somebody who could help them.

When they got to a shop called The Raven's Nest, they stopped. Sirius had written this shop down as a choice place.

They entered the shop cautiously. All around them were wonderful clothes of all sorts and colors. The sign on the door said, "Best Wizard Wear for the One Who Wants to Remain Unnoticed." It also said that they did body piercings.

"Welcome to The Nest," said a voice. They turned to face the salesgirl, a thin twentysomething with black hair that had green highlights. She was wearing it in pigtails. She wore a black T-shirt with a black fishnet long-sleeved shirt over it, with black cargo pants and heels. On her wrists were multiple bracelets and around her neck were several necklaces, including a spiked heart choker. In her hands she held a silver clipboard. "My name is Rosette, and I will be helping you today. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking to get some new clothes, and my ear pierced," said Harry, pointing to the tip of his left ear.

"Sure thing. I'm going to need a name, however," replied Rosette.

"Harry Potter. And this is my godfather, Remus." Rosette immediately dropped her clipboard at the mention of the name Potter.

"Potter? The son of James Potter?"

"The one and only."

"Dude! Your dad was like, the most valued customer here! My dad, Josh, he and James… God, it was like they were meant to meet!"

"You do know that he's dead, right?" said Remus.

"Yeah, he was really sad that day. Say, is Sirius still around?" Harry looked down, trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much he meant to you."

"Yeah. He meant a lot to both of us," said Harry.

"Still… Since your dad was so important to us here at the Nest, I'm gonna serve you on the house." She smiled.

"Okay, cool." Rosette showed Harry to the Men's department.

"All right, Remus, I'm coming out!" said Harry. He came out of the dressing room, clad in a pair of black cargo pants, a neon green button-up shirt, and a black Green Day shirt underneath. He was wearing black and green peace sign Converse sneakers on his feet.

"Hmmm…" said Remus. "I like it. It suits you very well. Just gotta fix one thing." He took out his wand, pointed it at Harry's eyes, and muttered, "_Reparo._" Harry's emerald green eyes were fixed, so he no longer had to wear glasses.

"Will that be all?" asked Rosette, when Harry came up to pay for his clothes, which included several other shirts and pairs of pants. He also got 3 more pairs of Converse.

"Um, actually, I want my ear pierced, Rosette," said Harry, pointing to his left ear.

"Ooh, I haven't done one of those in ages," said Rosette. "What color studs would you like?"

"Ice blue, black, and silver, starting from the top and going down to the lobe."

"Cool." The witch got the tools ready to pierce. She was using a Muggle piercing gun, because the wizarding method was much more painful than the Muggle one. She sterilized the gun and Harry's ear, and put the stud onto the gun. She then proceeded to put it up to Harry's ear, and pierce it.

"Strange," she said.

"What?" inquired Harry.

"You're the first customer I've had in ages who hasn't screamed, gone bug-eyed, or cried when they've gotten their ears pierced."

"Oh, that? That didn't even hurt, compared to the Cruciatus Curse."

"You've had that done to you? Ouch."

"Thanks anyway, Rosette." Harry picked up the ear care kit from the front desk, grabbed his bag of clothes and went out of The Raven's Nest.

**please review! Oh yeah, can you guys go check out my other story, _Harry Potter and the Time Key_? I am in serious need of reviews for that one.**


	5. Train Ride

CHAPTER 5 TRAIN RIDE 

Two weeks later, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were somewhat subdued in their celebrations for returning, despite the fact that Remus was going to be teaching again this year.

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Ginny to Harry. "I mean, do you think that people's opinions of you will have changed over the summer?"

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I think they will."

They hurried to get a box by themselves, to make sure that Harry wasn't seen by anyone. It was fairly easy, considering that Harry had grown out his hair and bangs so that they were long enough to hide his scar. He had magically adjusted the sharpness of his ears so that his studs would stick out. In short, he looked completely different than last year.

Harry and Ginny were holding the box, while Ron and Hermione went to the one for the Prefects. Strangely enough, nobody else came their way.

Harry pulled out his black and ice blue CD player, and popped in Green Day's _American Idiot_.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"CD player," replied Harry. "I enchanted it to make it work at Hogwarts and on the train." He skipped several tracks, and went to his favorite song, _Wake Me Up When September Ends._ He stretched out across his side of the box, and put his head back. He let the music flow through him, calming him and making him relax. Soon enough, he was fast asleep. Fiyero slid his head out of Harry's pocket, long enough to see that his master didn't need him at the moment.

Ginny watched Harry, seeing how he had slowly fallen into an easy sleep. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, his bangs hanging low over his eyes. She went over and came to sit beside him. She lifted his head ever so gently, and laid it in her lap. Harry moaned softly, but he relaxed once more. Ginny smiled, and began stroking his hair lovingly.

When Ron and Hermione returned, Ginny looked up and held a finger to her lips. Harry was still fast asleep, and she didn't want anything to disturb him for a while.

_He's had a tough year,_ she thought. _He could use a rest._

Harry slept for at least an hour. He woke up when Ginny gently shook him by the shoulder. It was time to get dressed for school.

When they got off of the train, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan all came running to meet Harry.

"Hi, mate," said Seamus. "Sorry about last year; I was stupid to believe the things they were saying in the _Daily Prophet_. Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry, with a smile.

"Love what you did to your hair, Harry," said Neville. "Did you go, like, Goth over the summer?"

"Nah," said Harry. "I just decided that it was time for a change, and I went Punk. AND, I managed to sneak in some of the Muggle music that's going around now. It's really good. I'll lend it to you sometime, if you like." Neville just grinned.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood (who Ginny had found only moments earlier) all crammed into one of the Thestral-drawn carriages. The carriage seemed to be going slower than usual, for some reason.

"Thanks Gin," said Harry quietly.

"For what?" asked Ginny.

"For letting me sleep on the train. I haven't exactly been sleeping too well this summer."

"Oh, no problem."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'LL GIVE OUT FREE FOOD! DON'T JUST VISIT... REVIEW! 


	6. The Sorting

CHAPTER 6 THE SORTING 

When the students entered the hall, everything seemed so different to Harry. It seemed as if the school was mourning for Sirius as well, as the sky was grey and cloudy.

Harry avoided looking at Dumbledore at the staff table. Instead, his went down the table until they rested on Remus. The werewolf smiled apathetically, neither happy nor sad.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as soon as everyone was seated (or standing, in the case of the 1st, 5th and 6th years). "As you noticed when you got your letters, the 5th and 6th years will be resorted, in order to create harmony between the houses. And you may also do magic freely, due to the ban against underage wizardry being lifted. Now, let the Sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat and began calling off the names of the 1st years. When the final one had been sorted (Emmelline Streiner, Slytherin), she cried, "5th years! Please come forward!' The said group stepped away from their tables, and went up to the front of the hall.

When it came time for Ginny to get sorted, she was calm.

"Well, well, well, a Weasley," said the Hat in her mind. "But I sense that you are different than your older brothers, am I correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Let's see… Plenty of courage, I see, rather sharp… but what's this I see? Ambition? Stealth? You have changed since the last time we last met, Miss Weasley."

"A lot can happen in 4 years."

"That much is clear to me, but I am still going to put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause that erupted from the Gryffindor table was the same as it was for all the Weasleys: subtle, but proud.

Colin Creevey remained in Gryffindor, and Luna remained in Ravenclaw. There were many changes, but all of the Slytherins remained in their house.

"6th years, your turn!" called McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione both fell back into the Gryffindor crowd, which didn't surprise people, but it was the fact that neither of them was scowling at the other that did cause a little shock.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and the main Slytherins all went back to their house. There were 2 Slytherins who did leave, though.

Harry was one of the last to go. His eyes were downcast, and he didn't smile.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. I have been looking forward to encountering you once more," said the Hat. "Would you mind letting down your Occlumency shields so I can do this, please?"

"Sure," replied Harry. "Take a look."

"Still that same courage I see, rather intelligent… What's this? Anger? Rage? What brought this on?"

"If you know what happened to Sirius Black, then you'll understand."

"Oh yes, Black was a hard one to place, much like yourself. But I have come to a decision… SLYTHERIN!"


	7. Explanations

CHAPTER 7 EXPLANATIONS 

The crowd fell silent as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. All of their eyes followed him until he sat down, across from Draco. The entire Gryffindor table had their jaws dropped in the wake of the Sorting Hat's cry.

"Potter?" said Malfoy with a smirk. "What happened, did you finally decide to ditch the Weasel and the Mudblood?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I am here because I have made some changes in my life that I will discuss later." Harry turned to look at Remus, who was still smiling apathetically.

After the feast was over, the students returned to their houses. Harry sauntered forward in the back of the Slytherin mass, his eyes on the floor.

When the 6th year boys got into their beds, Malfoy asked, "OK, Potter, would you mind explaining to us why you are here, in Slytherin?"

Harry looked up when Malfoy spoke to him. "I am unsure what you mean."

"Quit being cocky. What happened this summer that changed you so much?"

"OK, fine, you really wanna know the truth?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"Let me start back to when your father and the rest of the Death Eaters attacked us and… killed my godfather, Sirius Black. I was so mad at the whole world, so angry with Dumbledore and Voldemort that I fell into depression about a week after school got out. I began starving myself and depriving myself of sleep. It was so bad that I started to teach myself Dark magic."

"Wait a minute," said Blaise Zabini, his chocolate brown eyes on Harry. "You? Dark magic?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"Don't any of you understand? There is no good or evil! There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"That's deep," said Blaise, nodding.

"Voldemort told me that once," Harry replied coldly. "Yes, it is possible to learn from your enemies, Draco. I would start taking that advice if I were you."

"Very well, please continue with your story," replied Draco, slightly off guard at being told what to do by the ex-Gryffindor.

"Then, I decided that I was the one who was going to control my life, not some stupid prophecy or an old Muggle-loving fool. So, I ran away from home. I started to make my own decisions, including what to do with my money, as I am now the sole heir of the Potter and Black lines. "

"Earlier you mentioned changes in your life. What did you mean by that?" asked Blaise.

"What I meant was that I do not support Dumbledore as much as I used to before… you know."

"Cool," replied Blaise, a half smile gracing his face.

"So, I believe we started on the wrong foot all those years ago. I am in favor of a reconciliation between this group and myself, being the new Slytherin that I am. Do we have an accord?" Harry stuck his right hand out to Malfoy.

"We have an accord," said Draco, shaking hands with Harry and smiling. "Welcome to Slytherin, Harry."

**if you read this, review as well!**


	8. Lessons

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine but the plot!**

**CHAPTER 8 A POINT OF VIEW**

Well, things have definitely changed. I'm in Slytherin now, and Malfoy is my "friend!"

Can things get any weirder?

Harry woke up at dawn to go to the bathroom. He also decided to take this time to cut himself. He got out his razor once more, and dragged it across his left wrist. He did the same with his right. The blood flowed freely, the red standing out against his white skin. He then got out some gauze and wrapped his wrists in it.

Harry walked back to the dormitory in silence (the rest of his year was still asleep) and got out his new robes. The Slytherin badge seemed so comfortable to him already.

"Potter?" said Snape, with raised eyebrows, at breakfast. "An _Outstanding_ in Potions? Surely you must have cheated."

"No, sir," replied Harry flatly. "I just feel better without you in the classroom. Gives my brain more chance to work without your taunting."

"Even so, I do not believe that you got this on your own. Shall we test it?" The Potions Master brandished a small bottle of Veritaserum.

"Professor, I do not think you will have to resort to that," said Draco suddenly.

"Excuse me, Draco?" said Snape, surprised to be talked back to by his godson.

"Much as I distrust him, I do not think that Potter cheated. He just had a lucky shot, that's all." Harry smiled at Draco, as if saying _Thank you. _Draco winked back.

After breakfast, Harry met up with Hermione on their way to Potions.

"Harry, how could you do this to us?" she asked accusingly.

"Do what?" Harry replied, startled.

"Give in to your Slytherin side. It's a known fact that basically all of the Death Eaters were Slytherins, so you going to their house is like saying that you want to join them!"

"Hermione, I-" but she didn't let him finish as she hurriedly ran to Potions, tears in her eyes.

The rest of the morning was a blur to Harry. He had so far gained only a little homework, but that was enough for him.

He ate lunch in silence, which surprised the rest of the Slytherins greatly. Harry purposely avoided their eyes, so he didn't have to explain himself to them.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give everyone ice cream if I can get 20 reviews, so tell your friends about this story! **


	9. Nightmares

**Reviewers Corner Time! This time, the food that I'm giving away is… BROWNIES ALA MODE! Eat up!**

**CurruptedGothTheHeller- Glad you like it. Um, I don't think that I'll make it a slash. Actually, I don't think I'll even put in any romance! Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Ssjmiraitrks- Yeah, I've always had a special place in my heart for this type of story, and I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Caroline- blushes I know, I'm awesome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShatteredxDream- Yeah, I love Dark Harry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA- All right, all right! Say, did I review one of your fics? Cause I think I did… Oh well, thanks for reviewing!**

**GaaraBelongsToMe- Welcome back! I remember that you were one of my original reviewers, back when this lovely story was still called _Wake Me Up When September Ends_, and you were OokamiHanyouGurl! YAY! Thanks for reviewing! And since you came back, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! **

**CHAPTER 9 NIGHTMARES**

That Saturday night, Harry sauntered back to the Common Room after dinner, leaving silence in his wake. Draco's eyes followed him as he left the Great Hall.

Harry reached for his razor in the bathroom. Taking off the gauze from his left wrist, he dragged it across. But then, the blood began to flow at a much faster rate. He quickly wrapped his wrist up again, this time using much more gauze. Then, he walked out and went to his bed.

He was careful to hide his wrists under his pajama sleeves so the other boys wouldn't see when they came in. He winced as he placed his hand on the bed.

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked Draco, coming up to him.

"Nothing," replied Harry, lowering his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Come on. Even I can tell that you're lying about this. Do I need to drag it out of you or what?"

"All right, don't get violent. It's just that Ron and Hermione are seriously pissed at me because of this Slytherin thing. They are, or were I guess, my best friends, and now they hate me!" He held his head in his left hand, thus causing the gauze to show. Draco's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" asked Draco, looking at Harry's wrist.

Harry tugged at his sleeve trying to hide it. "If you tell anyone, you will be begging for me to kill you," he said menacingly.

"What is it? At least tell me that much."

"I cut myself. Happy now?"

"Wow. I didn't think you were that upset about last summer."

"Yeah, well now you know." Harry fell back into the bed, and was shortly asleep.

KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO DREAM 

Harry was running, running towards the door in the Department of Mysteries. He opened it, but the room was different this time. Somehow, he had gotten into the Riddle Mansion through the door. He hid behind a chair in the ballroom.

_There was a Death Eater meeting. Nearly all of them were there, including the ones who had been at the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who was responsible for killing Sirius, was in the front of the ranks. _

_Voldemort entered the room. The Death Eaters all fell to the floor in bowing position, their eyes lowered in submission. _

_"Welcome, my loyal servants," he said. "I am still slightly… disappointed at your failure to retrieve the Prophecy." He glared at Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix, who were both in the front. "But no matter. I have taken more steps to reach my goal of immortality during these past months." He paused, and looked around the room. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The chair that Harry had been hiding behind was now floating in midair. _

_"Crap," muttered Harry. He was now revealed, and all of the Death Eaters' eyes were on him. _

_"Well, well, well, Potter, how did you manage to get yourself here this time?" said Voldemort mockingly._

_"I don't know," replied Harry in a flat tone, his fingers curled around his wand._

_"Well then, seeing as you're already here… _CRUCIO!_" Harry was hit with the Cruciatus Curse once again, the excruciating pain coursing through his limbs, tearing at him. _

_"Did that hurt?" said Voldemort in mock sympathy. Harry didn't answer or look at the Dark Lord. "ANSWER ME!" screamed Voldemort. _

_"Ye- yes," said Harry softly, already weakening. _

_"Good," replied Voldemort. "Then I'll make it easy on myself, and you. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry was hit with the Killing Curse, but this time he could not save himself. _

END DREAM 

**KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

Harry shot up off the pillow, breathing heavily. But then, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Waking In Fear

**Sorry for no updates! It's just that schoolwork and other stuff has gotten in the way, and I haven't had time to come up with ideas until now. So, here you guys go! Along with this chappie, you get…CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! WITH SPRINKLES! AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! Never will be!**

**CHAPTER 10 WAKING IN FEAR**

The next morning, Draco was the first to wake. He stretched, and slid over so that his feet were touching the floor from the side of the bed. He yawned widely as he got up off the bed, and silently stepped over to his trunk. He got out his robes and clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he returned to see who else was awake, he saw that everyone else was up except Harry.

_Odd_, he thought to himself. _Usually he's up by now. Better go check up on him._

"Zabini!" he called. "Have you seen Potter this morning?"

"No," replied Blaise. "I thought he would be at breakfast already."

"Have you checked the dorms?"

"No. After all, who doesn't love a good lie-in on a Sunday morning?"

"True, very true. But all the same, let's go check on him. I'm starting to get a little bit nervous." The two of them quickly walked into the dormitory.

When they came to Harry's bed, they were surprised to find him still asleep. But the weird thing was that they couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Wake up, Harry," whispered Draco, shaking him by the shoulder gently. The raven-haired boy didn't move. Draco shook him harder, but when that didn't work, he brought his hand up to Harry's face and slapped him. Still nothing happened. Draco paled a few shades. Usually when he slapped people in the face, they woke up instantly.

"Blaise, go get Snape," he said. "I don't know what to do." The other boy ran out of the dorm quickly. Within five minutes, he returned, the Potions Master following.

"What has Potter done this time?" inquired Snape in a flat voice, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"He won't wake up. I've tried everything that I could think of…except magic," Draco replied. He blushed when he realized that he had forgotten spells in his worry.

"Well then, let's try this. _Ennervate,_" called Snape softly, putting the tip of his wand just barely on Harry's chest. Still nothing happened. The Potions Master placed his left hand on Harry's chest now, feeling for a heartbeat. He found it, weak, but still beating. He closed his eyes, searching for the reason behind this deep sleep. When he found the dream from the night before, he opened his eyes abruptly and stepped back, paler than usual.

"Professor? What is it?" asked Draco, concern in his eyes.

"It's the Dark Lord," replied Snape, shaking.

"WHAT?"

"Somehow Potter managed to get into the Riddle Mansion where they were holding a Death Eater meeting…a _real _one. The Dark Lord discovered him, and hit him with the Killing Curse, only…it backfired. Potter is now in a magic-induced coma." Snape was now sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"How long will it last?" inquired Draco, glancing at Harry.

"There's no way to tell. As long as the Dark Lord has a hold on him, Potter stays in the coma."

"What should we do?" asked Blaise, speaking for the first time since the professor had arrived. He felt that it was his and Draco's responsibility to look after the raven-haired boy ever since he had come into Slytherin, so they both felt natural concern for him.

"There is nothing we can do, except wait. But for now, let's get him to the Hospital Wing. He'll be safer there." And with that, Snape rose from the bed, naturally expecting the teens to follow him. Blaise came behind the Potions Master, dark eyes cast down. Draco brought up the rear, carrying Harry in his arms.

**Oooooh, cliffie! What's wrong with Harry? And why does Snape seem to know so much about magical comas? All will be answered soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Memories

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE!**

CHAPTER 11 MEMORIES

Snape led the way to the Hospital Wing. His eyes were downcast, and he was far paler than was the norm for him.

"What is it, Severus?" asked Madame Pomfrey when they arrived. She looked at the two boys behind the Potions Master, and then she saw Harry, still unconscious, in Draco's arms. She gasped audibly.

"It's Potter," replied Snape quietly. "He's in a coma."

"Dear God! What happened to him?" cried Pomfrey, taking Draco's arm and leading him to a bed to put Harry in.

"He was attacked in the night- a dream that was all too real for him." Snape's eyes were averted from Madame Pomfrey's.

"Does the headmaster know about this?"

"I have not told him yet."

"He will want to see Potter." She gave the Potions Master the once over, making sure he wasn't hurt too. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, just fine," he lied, forcing himself to smile grimly. "I'm going to go see Dumbledore. Draco, look after Potter." The Malfoy nodded, his eyes still on Harry.

_Dear God, please save this boy,_ he prayed.

Severus walked slowly up to the Headmaster's office. He muttered the password (Licorice Wand) and got onto the revolving staircase.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "What brings you here so early this morning?"

"It's Potter," muttered Snape. "He's ill."

"Well, what happened? Did he break something?" The Headmaster searched Snape's face looking for an answer.

"No, it's worse. He's- he's in a coma."

"A WHAT?"

"He's in a magically-induced coma."

"Who could have done this?" Dumbledore's eyes were wide with fear and rage at the culprit.

"It was the Dark Lord."

"You don't think-"

"I do. It is quite possible that he has fallen on this plan as a last resort. I know, as I was one who advised him in using this plan on others back…back then."

"You have not forgotten the way this enchantment works?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Snape replied, "I haven't forgotten."

FLASHBACK

_Dumbledore walked along High Street in Hogsmeade, having just returned from Madam Rosmerta's pub when suddenly he heard a loud crack coming from a nearby alley, followed by labored breathing. He entered the passageway, and found himself face to face with Severus Snape, cradling his left arm in his right, his teeth clenched in agony. _

_"What are you doing here, Severus?" the aged wizard asked calmly, fingering his wand in his pocket. "The Aurors are on patrol, and if they find a Death Eater in the vicinity -"_

_"End it," Snape interrupted. "Please, just end this for me. I will not be an agent of darkness for all time."_

_"Are you certain of this? The Dark Lord is not merciful, as you well know," Dumbledore replied. "He will likely try to kill you if he finds that you have changed sides."_

_"I am aware of that," Snape countered. "Regardless, I wish to end it. I want to help the Light."_

_"If you insist," Dumbledore sighed, and with a wave of his wand he rendered the younger man unconscious and levitated him back to Hogwarts, all the while passing his wand over the left arm in healing motions._

END FLASHBACK

"Well then, you're going to have to make sure he stays with our side," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I will do what I can. It will all depend on how he turns out when he awakens," Snape said as he walked out the door.

**Please review! The curse that Dumbledore hit Snape with is a more powerful version of the Memory Charm, taken from the Latin, meaning Memory Forget. **

**What has Voldemort done to Harry? What is this "last resort?" All will be answered soon! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Offers

**Really sorry for the LONG delay, but I haven't had much inspiration for this story lately.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 OFFERS**

_Uhhhh…so tired…must get up…_ Deep within the dream world, Harry was waking. Or, at least, the part of Harry that traveled within that realm. He tried to push himself up, but found his limbs were seemingly stuck to the ground. _Why can't I move?_

"I believe _I_ can answer that question," replied a voice that Harry knew all too well. He looked up, and found Lord Voldemort standing over him. Just as the Dark Lord had done two years ago in the graveyard with Cedric Diggory. Harry shuddered at the thought of that terrible night. He paused, waiting for his scar to start burning, but nothing happened. He felt nothing.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"An obvious question," said Voldemort, now walking around Harry casually, "but I'll humor you. I want you on my side, Potter."

"WHAT?" Harry cried.

"Haven't I been perfectly clear about that since our second encounter?"

"Yes, but-"

"Didn't I say that doing so would bring your parents back?"

"Leave them out of this!" Harry cried, now against the wall, his eyes wide in terror.

"I have somebody new to add to that little equation."

"Stop it!" Harry put his hands over his ears, his eyes shut tight. "Nothing you say can make me join you!"

"I can give you back Sirius."

"What did you say?" Harry opened his eyes slightly, and moved his hands away just a little bit.

"I can bring Sirius back from the Veil. He was not supposed to die. Bella was severely punished for her…actions that night." Voldemort smirked.

"Dumbledore told me-"

"Dumbledore is a lying Mudblood loving fool! He was _using _you. He only wants you alive so he can have a figurehead for the Light. Embrace your darkness, Potter! Let go of your life!"

"If what you say is true, then my mum and dad and…and Sirius could come back. I could have a family. And all you're asking is that I-"

"Join me. Correct."

Harry considered this. All it would take was his agreement, and the gaping hole that Sirius' death had left in his heart could be repaired at last. "I'll have to think about it. Give me a day."

"Fine. But consider my offer carefully, Potter. It could change the life you once knew."

* * *

"Draco?" asked Blaise as he came into the hospital wing, reaching the bed in a matter of minutes. The blond was still sitting beside Harry. He hadn't come out since they had brought the boy there earlier that day.

"Yes, Blaise?" said Draco, raising his eyes.

"Are you all right? You haven't come out since this morning. Not even to eat."

"I don't care."

"What was that?" Blaise's eyes widened. Draco always came out to eat, if only to talk to the rest of the Slytherins.

"I said I don't care. As long as Harry is in here, I'm not leaving. Snape told me to stay."

"Snape said to watch over him."

"And that's what I'm doing. Tell the others that I'm ill. They'll understand." Draco returned his gaze to Harry. _Please be okay, Harry. Please._

* * *

**Did anybody catch the title reference? Everyone who can find it gets next chapter dedicated to them! REVIEW!**


	13. Changing Sides

DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE! This chapter is dedicated to: Gabwr, Kai Minomono, and danismine for finding the title reference in the last chapter! CHAPTER 13 CHANGING SIDES 

I thought long and hard about Voldemort's offer. If I accept, then we both win. He gets me on his side, and I get my parents and Sirius back. If I decline, then he'll make me join him by force, and I'll have to work to get them back.

But either way I choose, he has to win.

* * *

The next morning, before breakfast, Draco came back to the hospital wing. As he had told Blaise yesterday, as long as Harry was there, he would be too.

He would not admit it to the others, but he was beginning to really like Harry. Obviously, if he was calling him "Harry" instead of "Potty" then he must like him. But he was beginning to feel that he liked him as more than a friend.

What was he thinking? His parents expected him to grow up and marry into one of the pureblood families, not start liking the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!

But somehow, he wanted Harry. No, not wanted. He _needed_ Harry.

* * *

Harry rose from his spot on the floor of the dream world, and went to find Voldemort. He had made his choice. He was going to join Voldemort. If only to bring back his family.

"Voldemort," he muttered when he reached the Dark Lord.

"Yes?" replied Voldemort, looking up from his book on Parseltongue.

"I have made my decision. I wish to join you."

"Good, good, my boy." Harry cringed slightly when Voldemort called him "my boy." That was a title that Dumbledore alone used. But he had renounced the headmaster now. He no longer had faith in him. Because of him, the one person that Harry could have called "father" was now dead.

"And you will keep your promise? I will get my family back?"

"All in good time, Harry, all in good time. Now, let's get you fixed up." And, taking Harry by the hand, he led him to a door with a snake on it. Both of them hissed the word "open" in Parseltongue, and the door did that.

The room within was a potion laboratory and library in one. On the left was the former and the right was the latter. Voldemort led Harry to the left side.

The Dark Lord looked at his shelves, searching for a potion called Living Evil. It was an electric green liquid that appeared to be glowing in the light. Voldemort picked it up, sniffed it, and smiled. It was aged to perfection, having been in the dream realm since the period when Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets within Hogwarts. One sip of it, and you were as evil as the Dark Lord himself guaranteed.

"Here, boy, drink this," Voldemort said after pulling out the stopper. Harry took the bottle hesitantly, looking at it with slight disgust. Once he drank this, there was no going back- he could feel it. Taking a deep breath, he held the bottle to his lips and swallowed a mouthful.

Within minutes, Harry's eyelids began to grow heavy. The room started spinning. His head was pounding. "What's happening?" he muttered.

"It's just the effects of the potion," Voldemort said softly, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You should be fine after a nap." And as he said that, Harry fell forward, unconscious. The Dark Lord lifted the boy into his arms like a child and carried him to a four-poster bed within his apartments in the realm. Making sure he was comfortable, he covered Harry with the blankets so he was warm. Then, he pulled down on a rope and the curtains around the bed closed, leaving the future Death Eater in darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Did anybody catch the Phantom of the Opera reference? Anyone who does gets the next chapter dedicated to them!


	14. Transformed

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE!**

**The following chapter is dedicated to mickey, acidtrippy, and Grinedel for finding one of the Phantom of the Opera references in the previous chapter! But there was a second one, guys! Go find it!**

**CHAPTER 14 TRANSFORMED**

Harry's eyes opened slowly. He didn't remember moving into the bed, but it felt good. He pulled back the curtains, only to find the dream world in a dusky state. He gasped. How could something so beautiful look so frightening at the same time? He shivered, and drew the blanket around his shoulders.

His head no longer throbbed as it had the previous night- or was it day? It was virtually impossible to tell time in this place. Either way, he no longer felt pain. It was...nice.

Harry decided it was time to get out of bed and stretch his legs. He pushed the blankets off of him and stretched. He felt as if he had slept for ages.

Suddenly, a door appeared. Curious, Harry walked towards it and opened it. Within was a full-length mirror. He picked up the pace a little bit. _I must look like hell,_ he thought with a smirk.

But he was wrong. He looked completely the opposite. Harry's ears were still magically enhanced to show off his studs, and his bangs still the same length, but that was where the similarities to his real self ended. He looked taller by about a foot. He was probably as tall as Ron, if not taller. His hair was now longer all around (except for his bangs), long enough for him to tie at the base of his neck. His pale skin seemed to be glowing slightly, as if he had gotten a slight tan. And his clothing had changed too. The robes that he normally wore in his dreams were gone. Now, he wore a black T-shirt and matching pajama pants, showing off his slight muscular physique. Much to his surprise, the scars on his arms were gone. It was as if they had never been there.

The most startling change for Harry was his eyes. They were no longer the usual bright green. Now they had a slightly reddish tinge added to them. He no longer had his mother's eyes.

The bodily transformation was complete. Harry was now prepared to let his darker side give in. All he needed was the help of Voldemort to point him in the right direction.

* * *

"Draco?" Snape came to stand behind his godson in the hospital wing. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what you said," replied Draco, looking at Snape. His eyes were looking darker than usual, a sort of mix of grey and black. "I'm looking after Harry."

"Since when do you call him Harry?" Snape asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Since he came into Slytherin. We have formed a truce. We are both using first names now."

"Interesting. But I'm getting worried about you. You've been missing class for the last 3 days. The other teachers are starting to get suspicious."

"Tell them I'm ill. They'll listen to you."

"Okay then. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Draco lied. But inside, he felt as if he was the one lying in a coma. He felt numb. Harry was the only thing really keeping him alive. So if Harry didn't pull through, then there was not much chance of Draco being all right ever again.

"Draco-" Snape started, but Draco cut him off.

"I'm fine! What part of that do you not understand?" Draco's hair was now standing on end, and he was breathing heavily. It was too late- the ruse was revealed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Snape said, pulling up a chair beside Draco's.

Draco sighed. "I don't know. I feel so…lost. Since Father's in Azkaban, I've been left with all the duties of Lord Malfoy. Mother forwards all of my mail from home, and it's gotten to be such a pain in the ass. And now that Harry's in Slytherin, I can't stop trying to be friendly with him. It's like a disease. When he's with me, I feel so…happy. But now that he's in this coma, I feel like I'm dying inside. I don't know what to do except watch over him."

"I think I know what your problem is, Draco," said Snape after his godson was finished.

"What?"

"You're in love."

* * *

Ron Weasley was worried. He hadn't seen Harry for 3 days. Even though he hated him for joining Slytherin, he still felt as if Harry was a friend- or, at least, someone to talk to.

"Hey, Zabini," he said on the way back from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What do you want, Weasley?" said Blaise, glancing at Ron over his shoulder.

"Where's Malfoy and Harry?"

Blaise stopped. "Why do you want to know? Malfoy doesn't give a damn about you, and I don't think Potter is too pleased with you either."

"Just answer me!"

"They're…ill." Blaise turned on his heel, and walked back to the common room, followed by the rest of the gang.

_Something's not right,_ Ron thought._ Harry's never ill. Unless…Voldemort's done something to him! _He hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk to Ginny and Hermione about this new discovery.

* * *

Harry was sitting with his back against the wall of the room. His eyes were closed. His head was bent forward, as if he was sleeping. His hair was in his face.

A lock of it fell into his mouth, which was partially open.

_I wish I had something to hold my hair back,_ he thought. And just like that, a blue ribbon appeared on his knee. Harry opened his eyes as he felt it appear.

_Whoa. That's weird. Hmm…I wish I had a window._ A window appeared by his head.

_A pair of dragon skin boots. _The boots appeared.

_Omnioculars?_ They appeared in his lap, in working order.

_My Firebolt._ The broom appeared beside him.

_Okay then. Something must have happened when I took the potion. I can wish for anything, and it appears. This could be useful…_

* * *

**Definitely one of my longer chapters. Almost 3 pages in Word! WOOHOO! (does happy dance)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to break 100 with this story! So please, tell your friends about my story! PLEASE? (does puppy dog pout)**

**Oh yeah…anyone who finds the references that were in the last chapter gets dedication! And if you only found one last time, you're still eligible!**

**Harry: When do I get to wake up?**

**Moony (me): Hush. **

**Draco: I WANT HARRY! (cries)**

**Moony: (hugs Draco) It's OK, honey, it'll be better soon! Yeah…unless you people want Draco to commit suicide, I suggest you REVIEW! **

* * *


	15. More Explanations

Disclaimer: I own the plot only!

YAY! 112 reviews and counting! Thank you all soooooo much! And a special thanks to Angelhalo101 for finding the intentional Phantom of the Opera reference, plus a few others that were completely unintentional! Angelhalo101, this chapter is for to YOU!

* * *

CHAPTER 15 MORE EXPLANATIONS

Harry wandered around the dream realm, seeing what was to be seen. In this place, anything you wanted to be would be. If you wanted to see somebody that was long dead or lost, they would be there in a heartbeat. Harry wished he could stay here forever, if only to see his parents and Sirius, but he knew that it was not reality and he would have to go back to the real world sooner or later. But not without taking care of some business.

Sometime later, Harry went in search of Voldemort's dream self. He found his former enemy in the office he had found him in when he told him of his decision. The Dark Lord was reading a book, his feet on his desk.

"Voldemort," Harry said while entering the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Harry!" Voldemort took his feet off of his desk, and turned to face Harry. "You are well, I take it?"

"Quite, thank you," Harry replied.

"Were there any…interesting effects from the potion?" Voldemort inquired, his eyes glancing up and down Harry as if looking for obvious changes.

"I have this new…power," Harry muttered, looking at his bare feet.

"Care to explain?"

"It's a sort of…wish power. I can wish for anything, and it'll appear. Watch." _I wish I had a Chocolate Frog_, Harry thought, and one appeared in his hand.

"Interesting," said Voldemort, nodding. "Anything else?"

"Besides the physical changes on my body? No."

"Good, good. I trust you are ready to become one of my loyal Death Eaters?"

"I am." Harry paused, and then asked, "Why is it that my scar doesn't hurt me here?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Voldemort replied. "In dreams, nothing can hurt you. I thought all children knew that."

"You forget that I never had parents to tell me that," Harry said coldly.

"True, true. I will see you tonight, then, for your initiation." Voldemort returned to his book, which Harry took as the sign for him to leave.

* * *

"Ron?" said Hermione as the Weasley boy wandered into the Gryffindor common room before dinner. "Ron, what is it?"

"It's Harry," Ron replied, collapsing into one of the chairs."He's in the hospital wing. I don't know what's wrong, but it must be serious."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened instantly, and she leaned forward. "You don't think it's-"

"Voldemort? It's possible. Should we check it out?"

"I don't know."

"What don't you know, Hermione?" Ginny walked in, her eyebrows raised.

"Harry's in the hospital wing, and we don't know why," Hermione replied.

"Oh God!" Ginny's hand covered her mouth in shock. "When did this happen?"

"I just found out today," Ron said.

"Well come on, we've got to go check it out!" Ginny cried, putting her books down on the floor. Ron and Hermione stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a moustache. "Come on! I know he's in Slytherin now, but he's still the same Harry! I know he is! Now come with me!" The other two reluctantly stood up and followed Ginny out of the common room and down the stairs.

They arrived in the hospital wing, and were greeted with deafening silence. There was only one bed taken, and there was a lone figure sitting beside it. They hurried to the foot of the bed, and were greeted with an unconscious Harry and- they were surprised to see- Draco Malfoy, asleep in the chair next to the bed. Ginny gasped, and Ron grabbed Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered, her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

Draco's eyes opened slowly. "What do you want?" he asked, attempting to glare at the others.

"M-Malfoy?" Ron stuttered, gaping.

"Yeah, it's me. Now I ask you again- what do you want?" Draco's grey eyes looked bloodshot, their intensity long gone.

"We came to see Harry. We heard that he was ill," Ron replied glancing at Harry. The raven-haired boy was looking skinnier than ever. His wrists were wrapped in gauze.

Draco smiled for a second. "You could say that."

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"He's…in a coma." Draco noticed a hair on Harry's face and gently put it back into the rest of the boy's thick dark locks.

"What about his wrists?" Ginny inquired, indicating the gauze.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Draco replied slowly, but Ginny disregarded him and started unwinding the wrappings around Harry's bony wrists. She pulled them off, revealing the pale bloody skin beneath.

Ron gasped, his blue eyes wide. He ran to Harry's side, next to Ginny, and whispered, "What's happened to you, Harry?"

"Why didn't we see it before?" Hermione moaned. "He was in a depression, but we were too blind to see it!" She held her hands to her face, eyes wide.

Ron was now kneeling beside the bed, his head bowed. "This is all your fault," he growled, rising and glaring at Draco. "Because of you, he's in this coma! Because of you, he's not here!"

"I didn't do this," Draco replied calmly. "It was-"

"I'm tired of excuses!" Ron screamed, and he threw himself at Draco, punching him furiously. Draco was not even trying to defend himself, he was so tired. Ron, having gotten a full night's sleep, was showing no signs of letting up any time soon. Already Draco was covered in bruises, and was on the verge of fainting.

"Ron, stop!" Ginny threw herself on top of Draco, defending him, knowing that Ron wouldn't dare to hit his only sister.

"Ginny," Ron said, mouth agape. "What are you-"

"You didn't even let him finish," Ginny interrupted, her eyes blazing. Draco, beneath her, was breathing raggedly and trying not to collapse. Ginny supported his back, helping him stand up. "Please, Malfoy, continue."

"Like I said, this isn't my fault," Draco replied, easing himself back into his chair. "The Dark Lord did it. He must've come to Harry in a dream- no, a nightmare- and knocked Harry out. He's been like this for three days."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"I found him unconscious in my dorm on Sunday morning. I sent for Snape, but there was nothing we could do for him, so we brought him here. I've been here pretty much the entire time."

"How come nobody told us?" Ron asked, still glaring daggers at Draco.

"Because you turned away from Harry," Draco replied quietly. "When he came into Slytherin, you left him alone, like he was toxic or something. He came to me, seeking salvation and friendship. And I accepted him, welcomed him with open arms."

"Even after all the horrible things you have done to each other?" Ginny inquired. "You forgave him?"

"Forgive and forget," Draco said. "You should try it."

* * *

All right! Another chapter finished. Review, please and thank you. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.

Also, is there anyone interested in illustrating and/or being a beta for _Let Go of Your Life_? If so, put your name and email address in the review, and say "FORWARD THIS TO MOONY, " as we use Padfoot's email address on this account. Hope I get some takers!


	16. Returns

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to say it? HP is not mine, and it never will be.**

**129 REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! Thank you all so much for reading my story, it makes me feel loved to know that I have fans! YAY!**

**Updates are probably going to be slow again, cuz school started up. I'm in high school, so my workload is probably going to be about 20 times worse than last year. Sorry, but it's not my fault! I will try to update as much as I can, but don't expect anything for a couple of weeks. **

**I am still seeking a beta and/or illustrator, either option is open. Tell me what you would like to do, and I will email you later. **

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 RETURNS**

Draco was lying in his bed, eyes staring blankly upward. Blaise had come earlier, with Crabbe and Goyle, and brought him back here, saying that he "looked like hell and needed a nap." Frankly, Draco agreed with his best friend.

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, memories of that fateful morning when he had found Harry flooded his mind. But he wouldn't cry about it- Malfoys didn't cry. And yet, he felt hot tears in his eyes. What was happening to him? He was the Slytherin Prince, for God's sake! The Ice Man, the Frozen Prince! He had never showed emotion like this before!

But then, he had never had Harry in his life before. Not as a friend, at least. Always, always they had fought. Never ceasing to insult one another, never stopping to think, _why do I hate you so much?_ Why did they hate each other? Was it because of who they were? Gryffindor and Slytherin? Was it because of their blood? Was it because of how they were raised? Was it because they were afraid to admit that they were jealous of each other? WHY?

Draco pushed himself up from the bed. Standing on his feet, he went down to the hospital wing once more. He couldn't stand to leave Harry alone.

He couldn't.

* * *

Harry stood inside a hallway, back against one of the walls. He was waiting here until Voldemort called him forward. He was the only new initiate this night, and the rest of the Death Eaters were going to be there as well, observing his induction.

"And now, my loyal servants, allow me to introduce our newest member- Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried, and Harry stepped out of the hallway. There was a general gasp of disbelief, and some booed. Harry could see that Bellatrix Lestrange- who was in the front- had a scowl on her face that would've put Snape to shame.

"Now, now," Voldemort said, a cruel smile gracing his lipless face, "Do not be so apprehensive towards Mr. Potter. He has joined us of his own volition."

Harry kneeled before Voldemort, his eyes upward. "I am ready, my Lord."

"Excellent. Now, do you swear to serve me with undying allegiance?" Voldemort was now pacing around Harry in a circle.

"Yes." Harry stood, his head bowed.

"Will you fight for me until the day you die?"

"Yes."

"Will you swear to keep your allegiance to me a secret until I tell you to reveal yourself?"

"Yes," Harry replied, somewhat nervously.

"Will you do what I tell you to do, no matter what the cost?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. Now, kindly remove your shirt, so I can place my mark on you."

Harry did so, but he couldn't help wondering, _Why does he want me to take my shirt off? The mark is only going on my- _

"_MORSMORDRE_!" Voldemort cried, and the Death Eater's mark- a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth- began to form itself, greatly enlarged, on Harry's exposed back. Harry's eyes opened wide in shock and pain. Was Voldemort trying to kill him even now?

But as soon as the pain had come, it left. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Panting, he knelt once more before Voldemort. "I am your faithful servant, my Lord."

"Wonderful," Voldemort replied softly. He then straightened and turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Know this, my servants. Your children shall receive the same mark as Harry, when they are ready to join me. You may go now." The rest of them nodded, and faded away from the dream world, leaving only Harry and Voldemort.

"What task would you have me do?" Harry asked, standing up again.

Voldemort smiled, "Your task is simple. I want you to destroy Hogwarts."

"Including Dumbledore?"

"Especially Dumbledore. That Muggle-loving fool is the only thing standing between us and victory. Use whatever methods you deem necessary, Harry."

"I might need assistance."

"I can lend some of my other Death Eaters to you, should you require their help."

"Thank you."

"And now, it is time for us to return to the material world. I shall see you soon, my young friend." Voldemort touched Harry on the forehead- in the place where his scar normally was- and they both began to fade away, Harry going much faster than the Dark Lord. Taking a deep breath, the teen closed his eyes slowly, and felt himself rejoin with his material self.

* * *

Draco's eyes opened once again, to see Harry's chest rise high. His eyes wide, he stood to bend over Harry. Harry moaned, and Draco's eyes grew concerned. Was he all right?

And then, Harry's eyes opened. Slowly, like a flower bursting into bloom. The red swirls in his eyes made him look all the more beautiful.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Draco asked bending over him.

"Dra…co?" Harry muttered softly, his left hand reaching up. Draco took it tenderly.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…all right," Harry replied, pushing himself up with his free hand.

"Did you change at all?" Draco inquired, noticing Harry's hair.

Harry felt his hair, and then his back. "Well…I guess I did. Do you like it?"

Draco glanced up and down at Harry, smiling. "I do like it. It's nice."

"Good. Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For being here now." Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco's eyes widened and then closed as he leaned into the kiss. Harry's lips were hungry, but soft and gentle at the same time, the perfect combination.

"Oh God," Draco moaned as Harry moved down Draco's neck. "Harry-"

Harry captured his lips once more, pausing briefly. "Don't speak. All the words," he kissed Draco once, "you want to hear," twice, "are in our hearts," three times, "eyes," four times, "and souls." He caught Draco's lips delicately, his tongue batting against them to gain entry. Draco complied, but then he remembered that this shouldn't be happening. "Harry," he moaned again, "Harry, we can't-"

"You're right," Harry said, pulling off of Draco's lips reluctantly. "It's too soon." He laid himself down again. "But Draco, I do have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" Draco's eyes met Harry's once again.

"Will you stay with me?"

Draco smiled slightly, nodding. "I will stay with you." Harry smiled back at him, and gradually fell back asleep, with Draco watching over him.

* * *

**YAY! I got in some slashiness before the 20th chapter! I'm pretty sure I'll have 20+ chapters, but who knows? REVIEW, AND YOU'LL SEE!**

**About the Morsmordre thingummy: Rowling never mentioned what spell is used to acquire the Dark Mark, so I used the one that is used to shoot the Mark into the sky.**

**Coming Up: Harry has a "reunion" with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the Slytherin Quidditch Team tryouts, and a big event is announced. **


	17. Back

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Harry would be in Slytherin, pursuing a relationship with Draco.**

**YAY! 148 REVIEWS! Thank you all! I appreciate each and every single review that comes my way.**

**I decided to drop my offer for a beta. Sorry to all potential peeps, but I figured that I've come this far without a beta and I can make it on my own. I am, however, still looking for an illustrator. Anybody interested? Send me a personal message and I'll see what I can do for you. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 BACK**

When Draco awoke, he found himself lying in Harry's bed. Harry's arms and his were wrapped around each other, in a tangled mass that was impossible to fix unless one moved. He untangled his arms slowly, so as not to wake Harry. The other boy half-moaned when he felt himself being moved, and then fell back into the peaceful forgetfulness of sleep, smiling slightly.

Draco wandered into the Great Hall, and found the rest of Slytherin house already at their customary table, with a space left for him next to Blaise. At least they had done that for him. He slid into his seat, as graceful and frozen as if nothing had happened.

"Draco!" Blaise said, gripping his shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Hospital wing," Draco replied softly, reaching for a slice of toast. "Checking on Harry."

"Again?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "What are you, in love with him or something?"

Draco smiled at him secretively. "You'll see."

* * *

Harry awoke and found his bed empty but for his own body. He had remembered Draco lying with him for the night, but where had he gone?

He yawned, and ran a hand through his hair. Remembering that it was all the same length now, he ran a slender finger down from the root to the tip. He smiled. _That_ was going to take some getting used to, as well as the rest of the changes that had occurred thanks to Voldemort's potion.

His back shook suddenly with a tremor. His hand reached back and he scratched it, as if by scratching he could make the pain go away. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? Or was it that he wanted to keep it alive by scratching it and hurting himself even more? He didn't know.

Madame Pomfrey walked into the wing. She was completely unaware of the situation.

"Good morning, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said casually. She dropped her tray of materials in shock and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Potter!" she cried. "You're awake!"

"Am I ever," Harry replied, smiling.

"How are you feeling? Are you stable?"

"Stable? Me?" He snorted. "As stable as can be, Madame Pomfrey."

"Then I have no choice but to release you from my care, Potter. Farewell, and don't come back!" She laughed at her little joke, and helped him stand. Once he was steadily on his feet, she let go, and turned him to face the exit.

* * *

Back in the dormitory, Harry was crouched in front of his trunk, pulling his shoes on. He sighed, feeling his toes push together to fit into his school shoes. He paused, and then tore them off, instead opting for the Converse sneakers he had bought from The Raven's Nest. They magically adjusted themselves to fit his feet comfortably, not to mention they were totally awesome.

Sighing, he stood and looked at himself in the dorm mirror. His hair was tied at the base of his neck with a black ribbon, except for his bangs, making his pale skin stand out even more than usual.

Suddenly, his image started to distort and fade. When it returned, it was not himself that he was looking at, but the younger version of Tom Riddle that had appeared to him in his second year!

Tom smirked at him. "So you have joined me, Harry. I'm surprised. What happened to the boy I met? Has he become so powerful that Dumbledore can't hold him back anymore?" He laughed, and then faded back to Harry's reflection.

Harry smiled. Tom was right.

Dumbledore couldn't hold him back anymore.

* * *

Word spread quickly among the houses that Harry had returned from the hospital wing. Ginny glanced across from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin one, looking for some sign from Draco. Nothing.

At last, Harry arrived in the Hall. He walked over to the Slytherin table serenely, as if he were walking on a cloud. But before he could make it to the table…

"Harry!" Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Ginny," he replied, smiling down at her.

"Oh God, Harry, I'm so glad to see you!" she cried, standing and looking up at him.

"You too, Gin," Harry said softly. "I'll see you later." He turned to go to the Slytherin table, just as Ron and Hermione were coming up to greet him. Pulling out a chair, he sat down next to Draco and Blaise, and grabbed a bagel.

"Hey," Blaise said, watching him, "where have you been?"

"The hospital wing, where else?" Harry replied, putting cream cheese on his bagel. He glanced at Draco, smirking. The Malfoy boy replied the same way, winking.

Dumbledore stood up at the staff table. "Attention, please!" he called, his voice reaching all around the Great Hall. "I'd like to make an announcement. Normally, we would have only a feast for Halloween, but this year, we are going to have a masquerade ball!"

There was a general gasp, and some people clapped. A ball was an important event, and one usually needed to find someone to go with. The Yule Ball two years ago had been a great time, and those who had attended it then were looking forward to it.

Dumbledore continued, "For this ball, you must come unaccompanied and in costume and masked! The idea is to figure out the identity of who you are socializing with. Enjoy!"

* * *

**Well! That was fun! **

**It may be a while before you see updates for this. I'm doing NaNoWriMo next month, and I'll be limiting my updates of stuff here. Yeah…**

**REVIEW!**

**Coming Soon: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a "reunion," the Slytherin Quidditch Team has their tryouts, and Harry and Draco's relationship develops further…**


	18. Quidditch and Friendships

**Disclaimer: HP IS NOT MINE!!**

**My God, I've been so lazy with this story. I haven't updated for over a year. I'M SO SORRY! (cries) But seriously, there is no way to extend my gratitude or apologize enough to my reviewers. I'm very grateful to all of you who have stuck by this story, despite its lack of updates.**

**Thank you to my reviewers for the 160 (and counting) reviews that I now have! YAY! (does 160-and-counting-review dance) **

* * *

**Chapter 18 Quidditch and Friendships**

The next day, a note was posted in the Slytherin Common Room.

**Slytherin Quidditch Team tryouts will be tomorrow. All interested should report to the pitch at 4:00 PM with their brooms. **

Harry glanced at it, and smiled. Here was a chance to prove to Dumbledore that he was not the boy that he was last year. If he made the team, then he would have the chance to prove that he could be a great player _and_ have the gall to kick his ex-team into the next century. _If_ he made the team, that is. That was the question, now, wasn't it? The only positions that he would've made were Seeker (obviously, due to playing that one for the last four years) or Beater (Oliver Wood had said that he would've made a fair one). Alas, both positions were filled, but he had a good chance of beating out the current holders.

But there still remained one question in his mind. Did he really want to beat out Draco for the position of Seeker on the team? Could he risk their friendship so quickly? And if he did, would Draco ever forgive him for ripping one of his few joys away from him?

_Oh, what the hell, _he thought,_ Draco will understand. Besides, I need an outlet for my energy. _He smiled, and walked away from the wall where the note was posted.

The next day, there were many people from Slytherin House waiting in the stands. Harry surveyed the crowd, looking to see if there were any possible contenders that he would have to struggle against. Aside from Draco, there were none that he noticed. It was all too easy for him to take that position.

"All right," said the captain of the team. "We're going to get started. I want to see all Chasers on the field now, followed by Keepers, Beaters, and Seekers." He led the Chasers onto the pitch, and promptly tossed the Quaffle to the first contestant.

The tryouts wore on, with only a few promising acts. There were no true stars, but then again, this was not a team that was captained by the likes of Oliver Wood, for example.

Finally, the Seeker trials were on. There were three contenders- Harry, Draco, and a small, mousy-looking, third year girl. But Harry knew that it was just himself and Draco who would be duking it out for the position of Seeker.

The captain had them each do a single run with the Golden Snitch, timing them. They then had to return to the pitch with the Snitch in hand. The one who had the fastest time would be named Seeker.

The girl went first, and came in with a time of five minutes and fifteen seconds. She seemed to have very little control over her broom (it looked like it was about ready to fall apart), and nearly fell off of it at one point.

Draco did considerably better, coming in at three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. To Harry, it almost looked like the blond belonged in the sky, flying like a falcon on the hunt. He held onto the struggling Snitch tightly. "Beat that," he said to Harry, smirking playfully.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry replied in similar tones and made a similar facial expression. He grabbed his broom, and went down to the pitch.

The task was simple- beat Draco's time, and he would be named Seeker. Harry had full confidence in himself; he had once caught the Snitch in what the Weasley twins had estimated at five seconds, but they were known to exaggerate. Nonetheless, he was quite quick on a broom and would have no trouble catching the Snitch faster than Draco.

As always, flying felt effortless for Harry. Clinging just barely to the handle of his broom, he paused at one spot in the sky and scanned the pitch for the Snitch. Within seconds of that action, he saw a flash of gold towards the left. He took off like a rocket towards it, determined to beat Draco's time.

Sensing that he was coming closer, the Snitch went skyward just before Harry could get a grip on it. Harry copied the action, and turned his broom perpendicular to the ground. The Snitch went into the clouds, determined to lose him, but Harry would not be stopped.

Once the Snitch was at a fairly high and cloudy altitude, it started to go down once again. Harry groaned, thinking that the Slytherin captain must have jinxed the Snitch to make it go haywire just for him. He turned once again, and followed the winged ball.

_This is going nowhere, _he thought. _I just need to go a little bit faster. Wait a minute…of course! I __**wish**__ I could go faster. _

As if his broom had suddenly been attached to a rocket booster, Harry accelerated towards the Snitch. He let go of the broom, clinging to it with only his feet. Just one inch remained between his fingertips and the little golden ball. He moved forward along his broom, reached out, and then…

Harry felt the cold metal of the Snitch touch his right palm. He grinned, and then flew back to the pitch. He knew he had this in hand. All he needed to do was beat Draco's time, and he would claim the spot as Seeker. He let his feet touch the ground, and waited to hear his time.

Three minutes, twenty-seven seconds. Exactly the same as Draco's.

"What was that?" he asked, not believing his own ears.

"Three minutes, twenty-seven seconds, Potter," the captain replied, slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself. "You tied with Malfoy."

"Then who's Seeker?" Draco asked, coming down to stand beside Harry.

The captain paused. This problem had never come up before. He pondered his options, and then it came to him. He said, "I've got an idea. We'll have a match between the two of you. Treat it the same way you would a regular Quidditch match- first one to catch the Snitch will be the Seeker."

"But-" Draco began.

"Something you'd like to say, Malfoy?" The captain glared at him.

"I just find it unfair that we have to use a practice match to decide who's going to be the Seeker," Draco said. "Seeing as I was the previous Slytherin Seeker, and we tied, shouldn't I get the position?"

"That is true," replied the captain, "but take into consideration that the previous years with you as the Seeker were never successful and we never won the Quidditch Cup. I would like to win this year, and I think Potter here is up to try and take you down. So I suggest that unless you want me to cancel this and make Potter the Seeker, you two fight it out like real Seekers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said grudgingly. He and Harry then walked down to the center of the pitch and faced each other. Harry had a playful smirk on his face, but Draco was giving him a glare that would have almost rivaled Snape in intensity. They mounted their brooms, and waited for the signal.

At a whistle blast from the captain, they both kicked off from the ground in instant pursuit of their golden quarry. They both began to circle the pitch in opposite directions, Draco going clockwise and Harry going counter-clockwise. Draco's eyes kept flitting over to Harry, not only to keep an eye on his speed, but also to stare at his body. He would never say this out loud, but he really felt something for the boy, and it didn't hurt that he had one of the hottest bodies in the entire school, not to mention the fact that he was a really great kisser. He couldn't help but imagine what he looked like without any clothes on, in the – GAH! What was he thinking? This was Potter, his sometime-nemesis and enemy of the Dark Lord! He sounded like one of his fangirls, not a boy! He shuddered at the thoughts that had just coursed through his mind, and scanned the pitch for the Snitch.

Harry was also observing Draco at times, as well as keeping an eye on the pitch for that little glint of gold. That little display of emotion that he had done last night with the blond had sent his emotions in a whirlwind as well. True, he liked girls just as much as the next man, but something about boys just made much more sense to him. They were easier to understand because he could know what was going on in their minds much more so than in the minds of women, and they knew what felt right and wrong to another man. He wondered if Draco felt the same way.

Suddenly, a flash of bright gold caught his eye, hovering in the middle of the pitch. Immediately, he took off in pursuit of it, just as the Snitch went skyward once more. Seeing Harry's movement, Draco followed him until they were neck and neck, arms extended to catch the flying ball. They bumped against each other periodically in an attempt to throw the other off the course, but they were so evenly matched that they couldn't break off.

Once they broke through the clouds, Harry decided it was time to end this little game. He swung in front of Draco, and held out his hand. The blond took it tentatively, confused about the sudden stop in their race, and Harry pulled him into a rough kiss that would have made people look away had there been spectators. Once Harry had had his fun, he broke off that display of affection, grabbed the Snitch and flew back down to the pitch. Draco followed him in a daze, his thoughts muddled and unfocused. He knew that Harry desired the Seeker position far more than he ever did, but why did he have to exploit his feelings to get his way?

* * *

After the tryouts, Harry decided to go to the library. He still had a little homework to do, and he thought he would be able to work better in that hallowed sanctuary of books than in the common room.

Once he was settled, Harry got to work on his Potions essay. The topic was the history of the Draught of the Living Death. He started on his opening paragraph, when suddenly he heard, "HARRY!"

In an instant, his face was buried in a mound of bushy brown hair and his shirtsleeve was getting soaked with salty tears. Hermione was currently half-strangling him in a hug that was nearly as tight as the ones Hagrid gave him. "We were so worried about you!" she said, releasing his neck. "Are you all right?"

"Things are better now," Harry replied calmly. "I've made some changes in my life."

"When are you coming back to Gryffindor, mate?" Ron asked. "Things are weird in the dorm with you gone. Seamus and Dean never wake me up in time, and Neville snores like a pig."

Harry smirked. "You were under the impression that I was returning, were you?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "We didn't want to leave you with those slimy Snakes forever."

"Those 'slimy Snakes' are my housemates, Ron," Harry said somewhat coldly.

"That doesn't mean that you have to stay there," Hermione replied. "You can come back."

"The Hat put me in Slytherin for a reason," Harry retorted. "I have friends there. Like Malfoy."

"But Malfoy's practically a Death Eater!" Ron cried, earning a slight glare from the ever-watchful Madame Pince.

"No, he isn't. He's my friend," Harry said quietly. "Which you obviously are not any more."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "How could you say that?"

"Draco was there for me when you turned your backs on me. He welcomed me into Slytherin with a new start. He stayed by my side the whole time I was in the hospital wing. Where were you two?" Harry picked up his books and papers, turned on his heel, and walked out of the library, leaving Hermione and Ron in a state of shock behind him.

* * *

Please review! I promise to try to update faster from now on!


	19. Planning and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Deal with it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 18! It means a lot that you would review my work after such a long period between updates. I promise to try and be better about that.**

**Chapter 19 Planning and Conversations**

As he lay in his bed one night after some weeks had passed, Harry closed his eyes and focused on the dream world where he had met Voldemort previously. He was eager to alert his newly allied Lord to an opportunity for chaos at school. His feet touched the preternatural ground that lay between consciousnesses all over the world, and he began to focus on the image of the Dark Lord.

"What news have you, Harry?" came the instant query as Voldemort appeared in front of him in all his dark glory.

Harry knelt to kiss the hem of his Lord's robes in reverence. "My Lord, the Headmaster has declared that a costume ball is to commence on Halloween. It would be the opportune time to launch an attack on the school."

"Oh? And how do you propose we go about this attack of yours?" Voldemort was interested in a massacre, but Hogwarts was nearly impenetrable from the outside.

"We could Floo in several Death Eaters - which could include you if you wish, my Lord – put them under glamours and in costume, and at a signified time, lay waste to the school."

"I shall consider it. Keep a search going for other points of entry into the school. You have done well, Harry, thus far. I hope you continue to make good progress. You have my leave to go."

Harry closed his eyes once more to draw himself away from the corner of the dream world that he found himself in when a new thought popped into his mind. "My Lord?"

"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort swiveled around to face his newest servant once more.

"Have you begun a search for a way to bring back my parents and Sirius yet?" Harry looked a little scared to ask such a question outright without hesitation. He wondered if Voldemort would become angry for his insolence.

Voldemort half-smiled. "Not yet, but soon. You will see them again, Harry. I promise."

"Thank you, my Lord." Harry bowed as his dream self faded away to find a different location in the dream world for a simpler, happier dream.

Voldemort smirked and chuckled to himself. "Harry, you will see your family by the end of this year, whether it is how you wish to see them or not." No spell could resurrect the dead, but as he was the Dark Lord, it was assumed that he knew all things dark and having to do with blood and the dead, and obviously Harry was under that impression as well. He would find a way to bring Harry to his family.

Dead or alive, Harry would be reunited with them.

* * *

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were holed up in the common room, despite the late hour. The former two had just finished relaying the tale of their encounter with Harry to Ginny, who was shocked to hear it.

"Harry wouldn't say that!" the youngest Weasley cried indignantly. "He hasn't changed at all!"

"Apparently he has," Ron muttered somewhat tiredly. "It feels like I'm meeting him all over again. The Harry we know is gone."

"No he isn't!" Ginny started. She refused to believe that Harry was any different from the Harry she had known for the last five years of her life. "He's just-"

"He's just what, Ginny?" Hermione interrupted. "Think about it. He didn't even protest when the Sorting Hat put him into Slytherin. He was actually studying when we found him, not copying someone else's work. And from the gossip I heard in the girl's washroom, he's been really close to Draco Malfoy lately, something the old Harry would never do. He's changed."

"And you're just going to stand by and let him change before our eyes?" Ginny asked heatedly. "If it was any of us, Harry would be working furiously to figure out what's wrong. Think about two years ago, Ron, when you two were fighting. Did he stand by and let you two fall apart? No, he tried to win you back, but you turned away from him. But then you came back to him after a while. Maybe he just needs time to think things through."

"I try to forget that happened, Ginny," Ron said quietly. "It was one of the worst times in my life, but you're right. We did patch ourselves back together. Maybe he does just need time."

"All the same," said Hermione, "I'm worried that we won't be able to get him back. What if he's changed for good?"

"The only way we can find out is if we see what he does later," Ron replied. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. Things will be all right in the end."

"I sure hope so," Hermione said, returning his kiss. She and Ginny stood up and went to the girls' dormitories and Ron turned to go to the boys' rooms, all three hoping that they were right about Harry.

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, staring into the flames contemplatively. He was unsure of what his next move would be. He had pretty much gotten clearance to take down Hogwarts using whatever methods he deemed necessary. But what could he do?

Suddenly, he felt slim fingers gently rubbing his shoulders. He turned around, and found Draco standing behind his chair, a soft smile on his face. Harry returned the expression, and asked, "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco replied. "Has there been any news from the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, actually. He gave me permission to start something at the ball."

"Define 'something.'"

"You know – cause chaos, destroy statues, rape women and children –"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What was that last one?"

Harry snorted. "Okay, maybe not rape, but you get the gist of it. Trouble is, I don't know what to do. I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Well, the first thing I would do is spike the drinks. You can't start a raid without deadened senses from the general populace, and spiked beverages are the highway to that. But for now, you should come to bed. It's late."

"But I need to figure out my plan!"

"Relax, Harry. The ball's not for a couple of weeks yet, so you've got all that time to figure something out." Draco held out his hand, and Harry took it as the blonde led him up to their dormitory for a good night's rest.

**OK, not bad. Remember, read and review, por favor (that's please for non-Spanish speakers, just so you know)!**


	20. Notice from the Author

Dear Readers,

I know, I know, it's been ages since I updated this story. And as much as I hate to do this, I have no plans to continue it. I began it when I was in middle school, and I am now a college student. As one would expect during that time period, I've changed. Regrettably, I have no motivation to continue this story. My writing has changed since I wrote this, and I've turned my focus to other fandoms and works. I am still involved in _Harry Potter_, but I just can't bring myself to finish this. I've lost the plot for it, and there is no hope for recovery. I realize that I left you all hanging, but I'm just not the girl who began this story anymore. I am sorry, but it's time to move on.

Sincerely,

Moony of coolmarauders


End file.
